Sempai Guzz
by Sparrow Cursed
Summary: J'ai de pas résumé disons que c'est juste pour rire.


**Sempai Guzz**

Parce que Guzz à invoquer la fanfic, je réponds présente. Fanfictions faite à l'arrache donc vous attendez pas à de la grande littérature.

* * *

Guzz était tranquillement en train de monter la prochaine vidéo quand il repensa à un dessin qu'une fan avait fait. Ce dessin mettait en scène Porto en écolière et lui en Général. Ce dessin faisait suite à un tweet de Porto. Sur le coup cela l'avait bien fait marrer. Puis il se mit à cogité. Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai, Porto n'était pas bien méchant et il acceptait toujours ce qu'il lui demandait. Suffisait de regarder le Guzzgoozigoo. Il baissa la fenêtre de montage puis cliqua sur le lien Amazon. Ce pinça la lèvre, hésitant …. Je le fais ou pas ? Pensait-il. Tremblant presque comme s'il commettait un délit, il tapa dans la barre de recherche.

« Tenue écolière homme »

À sa grande surprise, il en trouva des tonnes et à des prix dérisoires. L'un avait les mensurations qu'il fallait. Sans réfléchir, il commanda. Vente rapide, arriver rapidement disait la commande. Maintenant le costume commander, fallait convaincre Porto de venir. Mais surtout une sacrée bonne raison de lui faire revêtir ce truc. Réfléchis, réfléchis … je sais ! S'écria-t-il mentalement. Une vidéo ! Il enregistra son montage en cours puis envoya un message Skype à Porto.

 **Guzz :**

Tu fais un truc dans quelque jour ?

 **Porto :**

Non. Pourquoi ?

 **Guzz :**

Ok d'ici quelque jour, j'aimerai que tu passes chez moi. J'aimerais qu'on tourne une vidéo.

 **Porto :**

Ouais. Si tu veux, ta écrit un truc ?

 **Guzz :**

Ouais. Tu vas voir, tu vas bien te marrer.

 **Porto :**

J'en doute. C'est toujours une occasion de me torturer. Monstre.

 **Guzz :**

Meuh non. Bon je te laisse, j'ai encore du montage à faire.

 **Porto :**

Okay. A plus.

Voilà cette partie était faite. A présent, il fallait attendre le costume.

Par chance (ou pas), le costume arriva deux jour plus tard. Guzz ouvrit le paquet et se réjouit d'avance de son petit stratagème. Directement, il prévint Porto de venir le lendemain. Il accepta, le lendemain se retrouva chez lui. Pourtant, il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un truc qui clochait. D'un air blasé, il lui demanda :

-Alors pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne.

-Mmm j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Oula un cadeau, t'a un truc à me demander ?

-En faite le cadeau. Dit il en faisait des guillemets avec les doigts. Est ma demande.

-Je le sens pas.

-S'il te plaît ?

-Mouais ...

-Bon il est dans ma chambre, vas-y je t'attendant ici.

-Okay … dit dubitativement Porto

Porto alla dans la chambre puis il vit une grande boîte blanche. Il l'ouvrit. Le choc, son cœur rata un battement quand il comprit le jeu de fourbe que lui avait fait Guzz. Porto se chuchota :

-Ah ouais, il veut jouer au con. Bah il ne va pas être dessus du voyage.

Guzz avait le cœur qui battait sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Soudain, il entendit la voix de Porto lui demandant de venir. Il se leva pour le rejoindre. Quand il entra, il ne vit personne. D'un seul coup, il fut projeté sur le lit. Ce relevant à l'aide de ses avant-bras, il vit Porto avec le costume. Porto toujours dans l'idée de : qui sera le plus con, lui rétorqua :

-Alors Sempaï Guzz, je te plais ?

-Bah je … euh Porto c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te le jure.

-Pourtant tu m'as dit que c'était un cadeau et non un simple costume pour une vidéo. Alors j'en déduit beaucoup de chose.

Guzz devint rouge comme une tomate tandis que Porto commença à se mettre au-dessus de lui. A présent, complètement sur le dos, il avait des difficultés à respirer. Porto se rapprocha de plus en plus puis avec une voix drôle, il lui murmura :

-Non je déconne. Allez relève toi. Je vais me rhabiller donc sort aussi.

Guzz se sentait mal. Porto avait joué avec lui mais … mais les sensations qui l'avait envahie était… Agréable. Oui il avait envie qu'il aille plus loin. Porto le regarda, il lui lança :

-Bon c'est quand tu veux. Dehors.

Guzz inspira un grand coup réfléchissant à sa prochaine action. Il se releva faisant face à Porto puis attrapa son foulard. Il l'embrassa. Porto ne compris pas sur le coup mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Enfin il sortit en ajoutant :

-La prochaine fois va plus loin.

La porte claque. Porto était secoué mais il sourit. Finalement cette tenue n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Sans se changer, il rejoint Guzz au salon pour … prolonger leur « discussion ».

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous aurez aimé (malgré que cet fanfic soit très très soft je le sais). En tout cas, je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant. Aller je vous dis à la prochaine.


End file.
